You Are The Father
by Rogue21493
Summary: Crossover with Tex. Tex has a half sister with two kids. There's just one thing... Their father is Dallas Winston. What happens when Lily and Austin decide to sneak off to Tulsa to meet their father and the people they've read so much about it?
1. Prologue

You Are The Father

By: Rogue21493

Summary: Crossover with Tex. Tex has a half sister. She has two kids and they just happen to be Dallas Winston's kids. Lily takes after Dally and Austin doesn't too much. One day they sneak off to Tulsa to meet their father and the people they have read so much about. But of course this means trouble.

Another Summary: When your 15 it seems like anything is possible. Especially when, your mom doesn't care what you do and her boyfriend of the week or day normally ignores you. Except when he beats you. Or your step-dad does. This is the life for Lily and her 13 year old brother, Austin. The children of Dallas Winston Crossover with Tex

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from The Outsiders and Tex. I only own, Lily, Austin, their mom, step-dad and random people at this moment! OH! And I own their friends too :P

A/N: I hope you guys like this! I had this idea in my head for a long while and finally I started to write it! Well, type it. Hehe. But anyway, I hope you like it! :D

**Prologue**

(Normal pov)

She had met him twice. And each time, she wound up pregnant.

She was, Helen Son.

Helen hadn't meant to wind up pregnant but it had happened. She never told him, she had gotten pregnant each time, they met. Maybe cause it never came up or maybe cause there was never enough time.

She met Rick Allen when her youngest, Austin 3. They were married before he was even 4. So, she became Helen Allen. You may have at first thought they were in love but you gave up that idea, when Helen would have guys over when Rick was off on business. It soon came apparent that the only reason she ever married Rick was so her kids would have a dad and so she would be taken care of.

What no one knew was Rick liked to gamble and he drunk a lot. And it was a bad combination. Especially when he was angry. Cause then he would beat either Helen, her daughter, Lily, or her youngest, Austin.

Lily, who took after her mother with her looks (pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes), had always known that Rick wasn't her father. She asked her mother who her and Austin's father was and finally got her answer, when her mother was drunk and Rick wasn't around.

Dallas Winston.

Lily at the time was 9 but she knew Rick shouldn't know anything about her birth father, so she kept it a secret. She didn't even tell her brother, who would have blurted it out.

Austin was two years younger, then his older sister and you couldn't really tell they were siblings by looks. But everyone in town knew, that Lily was Austin's sister, cause she was always looking out for him and protecting him and getting in fights when others tried to jump him. But anyway, Austin had blond hair, almost white and blue eyes that were the color of ice.

Lily and Austin weren't just different in looks but in attitudes too.

Austin was more quiet and hated to fight, unless he had too really.

Lily had her quiet moments, but she had what Austin said was 'quiet-loud' where, she was loud then quiet and back and forth. And she loved to fight.

They shared things though. Besides the fact they loved each other, I mean.

They both had tempers. Austin's just took long to come out, unless you said something real bad about someone he really cared about. Lily's could be quick and harsh if you weren't careful or if she was already in a bad mood.

They both had faces that showed everything they felt, but they both could hide what they were feeling or thinking. Austin rarely did, hide what he was feeling or thinking, unless he had too. Lily hid what she was feeling or thinking most of the time. Only a few select people ever saw her with her guard down.

They both loved to ride horses. Austin had a white horse with grey spots all over with one spot in it's mane, and he called him Spot. Spot was real gentle and sweet. He had hazel colored eyes. Lily had a big black horse named, Thunder who had eyes that looked like they were, electric dark ice blue. He was a 'Stallion-Mustang'(that is a type of horse) and he also called Thunder that, cause he had been wild when Lily had first rode him (long story for another time). Thunder only allowed Lily to ride him and barely allowed anyone to lead him anywhere, unless it was Lily or maybe Austin.

Anyway, Lily did one day tell Austin their fathers name. When she was 12 and he was 10.

Things hadn't changed much for them. Rick still beat them and their mother cheated on Rick every time he was out of town and even when he was in town.

But Lily and Austin will make it, cause they're tough. And because they've got each other.

A/N: Hoped you like it!


	2. Riding Brings Out Ideas

You Are The Father  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Same as before! :P

A/N: Enjoy!

**Riding Brings Out Ideas  
**(Normal pov)

Lily was sitting on the couch, watching tv, as her brother came in to the room.

"Hey, Lil, wanna go for a ride?" Austin asked, already dressed to ride and wearing a happy grin at the idea of riding his horse.

Lily glanced at her brother. "Yeah, sure." She stood up and stretched. She grabbed her black boots from her room and slid them on and then grabbed a old thin black jacket of hers with a faded logo for a old bookstore she went to a lot.

She went outside with her brother and headed to the barn, where they're horses where. And where their mom and step-dad's horses where too.

Their mom had a old mare that was white with tan spots on it, named Cookie. Cookie had warm brown eyes and allowed anyone to ride her, pet her and all that. Their mom barely rode Cookie anymore.

Their step-dad, Rick's horse was a light grey horse with dark grey spots on it. The horse's name was, Blue and had green eyes. Blue was a bit mean and nipped at whoever passed his stall. And like Cookie, Blue hadn't been ridden in a long while. Rick rarely rode him anymore.

Austin started to saddle his horse, Spot as Lily did the same to Thunder.

Thunder leaned over and pushed Lily's head jokingly.

"Hey, Thund! You can't do that! You do wanna go for a ride, right?" Lily asked, tightening the saddle on Thunder's middle.

Thunder's head nodded and he snorted. Lily knew what he was saying.

'_Yes, I wanna go for a ride! Just hurry up!'_

Lily took after her Uncle Tex like that. She would put what her horse was doing, into words. You get what I mean?

Lily finished saddling Thunder up and started to lead him out to where her and Austin rode their horses.

"Hey, Aust! Let Blue and Cookie run 'kay?" Lily shouted to her brother. They had sort of two rings. One for where they would just let the horses out to walk and the other for where they rode or practiced for shows, if they were in one. Cookie used to be a jumping horse when their mother was younger. Their mother also had been a barrel racer.

"Yeah, sure!" Austin shouted back.

Thunder snorted and pawed at the ground. _'Stop shouting and come on!'_

Lily chuckled and petted Thunder's neck and started to walk out of the barn.

She thought back to the day when she had first seen Thunder and then when she had gotten him.

_**Flashback**_

_A just turned 10 year old, Lily was with her two Uncles at a horse show. The show had ended and they were walking around, looking at all of the horses. _

_Lily had the best view, since she was on her Uncle Tex's shoulders, looking around, seeing all of the pretty horses. _

_She had been promised a horse for when she turned 10 and they were looking at all the horses that people were selling there. _

_Lily was keeping a sharp eye out for her horse. And then she saw him. He was big, black, strong, powerful and running alone in a enclosed little ring._

"_Uncle Tex put me down!" she hollered._

_Thinking something was wrong, Tex sat her down quickly. _

'_I see the horse I want!" Lily shouted, taking off toward the powerful black horse._

"_Lily!" her other Uncle Mason yelled, running after her, alongside Tex._

_Lily came to the fence and climbed to stand taller and watch the horse as it ran, stamped at the ground and snorted._

_Mason and Tex came up beside her. _

"_Lil, don't run off like that!" Mason reminded her._

"_Sorry," she said absently._

_Mason shook his head and looked at the horse. It looked good and looked like it was somewhere between 13 and 17. _

"_Excuse me, you thinking about buying that horse?" a deep voice asked._

_Tex, Mason and Lily looked at the voice (well Lily just glanced quickly). Well, the man who talked._

"_Yes, sir. Our niece is getting a horse," Mason said._

"_Well, my name's Billy. Nice to meet y'all," Billy said, shaking hands with Tex and Mason. Lily barely glanced at him, keeping her attention on the horse. Billy chuckled. "Well, I hate to tell ya, but that horse is wild. He doesn't let anyone ride him or saddle him. He probably ain't the horse for a young lady like this one," he said with a nod a Lily._

_Lily's head jerked toward him and her dark eyes narrowed in a glare. "I could handle him! I bet you anything I could tame him!"_

_Did I mention Lily sometimes spoke before her mind could think of what to say?_

_Billy chuckled. "Sorry, little lady but I don't think you could. Tom -that's the horse- is a wild Mustang-Stallion. Not the kind of horse for a little girl like you."_

_Mason and Tex shared a glance. Time to get Lily out of there._

"_Come on, Lil. We'll find another horse," Mason started._

_Lily's head shook, making her pony tail fly. "No! Uncle Mace, I just know I could tame him! Please let me try!"_

"_He could hurt you, Lilly," Tex pointed out._

"_He won't!"_

_Billy, not helping said, "He bites."_

"_No, he probably nibbles but you can't take it and think he's biting!" Lily exclaimed. She could tell Billy was from the city and had picked up a fake southern accent and used southern words. She would bet that he couldn't ride a horse without someone leading him._

"_Lily!" Mason exclaimed. "Say your sorry."_

_Billy waved a hand and chuckled. "It's alright."_

"_Please Uncle Mason! Please! Just let me try!"_

_Mason sighed and looked at Tex._

_Tex shrugged. He knew as well as Mason did, that Lily was stubborn as hell. And if she said she could do something, you better believe she was gonna do it one way or another. _

_As Mason and Tex shared a look, they didn't notice Lily climb the fence, nor did Billy. Lily was walking toward the horse, not scared at all._

_Mason sighed and ran a hand through his hair and saw Lily walking calmly toward the horse. She wasn't even two feet away from it._

"_LILY!" he shouted, going to jump over the fence, when Tex stopped him._

"_Look," was all Tex said._

_Mason looked, confused and saw the horse looking at Lily as he just stood there. Lily calmly stuck her hand out and petted the horses side. The horse didn't try to run or nothing, it just stood there looking Lily._

"_Yeah, I bet your surprised I'm not scared, right?" they heard Lily talking lowly to the horse. "Why should I be scared, huh? You just need some love and someone who's tough enough to handle you."_

_The horse snorted and pawed at the ground, as if saying, 'That's right'. The horse leaned his head down and nuzzled Lily's head. Lily laughed and petted the horse's nose._

"_Well, I'll be! Tom has never allowed anyone to come to him, let alone pet him!" Billy exclaimed. In truth, he had gotten Tom in a lousy deal and had been ready -if he didn't get to sell him this time- to just let him go free._

"_His name's not Tom!" Lily exclaimed, as she walked back over, leading the horse. "His name is Thunder!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Lily smiled softly to herself, her dark eyes softening a little as she remembered. She hadn't understood it then, but now, that she was older she had a theory on why Thunder had allowed her to pet him when no one else could.

It was based off something she had read in a book before. Thunder just needed someone who was strong enough to tame him, but still needed _him_. Maybe it was stupid, but Lily felt as if Thunder sometimes knew Lily needed him -even when she had been 10- and that's why he allowed her to pet him.

'Cause before she had came along, people had always _wanted_ him not _needed_ him and Lily, who had to protect a younger brother from a hard life, needed him and that's why Thunder hadn't ran or attacked when Lily had walked up to him.

Thunder suddenly threw his head back and neighed as if to say, '_Stop thinking such bad thoughts and just ride!'_

Lily laughed and had Thunder break off into a gallop, as her thoughts turned to her homework from English. Once again, she was having to read '_The Outsiders'_. She mentally sighed. She loved the book, sure, but it's weird reading about your father, when you've never met him.

Lily had first read the book in 6th grade and when she read the name, Dallas Winston and how he looked, she thought of the name of her birth father, the one her mother had told her. She had wondered for days if they were the same guy. Finally Lily asked her mother, and gotten her answer. Yes.

Lily had told her brother who, read the book and they both noticed -but didn't say a word about it- just how much Austin and Dallas sounded alike, with features. They also noticed how Dallas and Lily were alike in attitudes. Neither spoke of it, but it was there between them secretly.

As Thunder ran, Lily kept thinking. She wondered what her and Austin were gonna do for a week, because her mother and step-father had decided to go on a honeymoon like trip for 10 days (okay so it was 10 days, not a week but whatever), and during that time, Lily's school would be closed, because it had been vandalized.

Lily's thoughts took a sudden turn (like they did almost always) and she had a wonderful idea. Oh, so wonderful! She laughed out loud at her idea. It would be a stupid, crazy, wild thing to do, but didn't someone once say, 'Your never old and wise, if you were never young and crazy'?

"AUSTIN!" Lily shouted, directing Thunder toward Austin and Spot.

"What?" Austin asked, his ice blue eyes, meeting his sister's dark brown ones.

"I have a brilliant, crazy, wild idea," Lily stated.

"Will it get us in trouble? Or jail?" Austin asked, quirking a eyebrow at his sister.

"No," Lily rolled her eyes. "Since my school is gonna be closed, while mom and Rick our out of town, let's go to Tulsa."

Austin's eyes bugged out a bit. "What?!"

"Well, come on! It'll be fun! And we could meet our birth dad too!"

"But, Lil, he hates kids, you know that!"

"But we're not kids! I'm 15, and your 13, and that makes us, teenagers!"

Austin sighed.

"Come on, Aust, I can drive -illegally maybe but I still can- and I'll get Rae and them to take care of the horses for us!"

"What about Uncle Tex? And Uncle Mason?" Austin asked.

"Well, Uncle Mason is out of town and Uncle Tex well we'll just tell him mom and Rick are taking us to Rick's mom's and dropping us off there," Lily stated, coming up with idea almost instantly.

"It's scary how you come up with lies so fast..." Austin sighed. "Your not gonna stop till I decide to go with you, huh?"

"Nope. Well either that, or I'm gonna go by myself," Lily shrugged.

Austin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He then looked at Lily, who was looking at him with a little smirk/smile. She knew what he was gonna say. "Alright, I'll go,"

"Alright!" Lily pumped her fists in the air. "I'll go call Rae."

As Lily rode away, Austin shook his head. He had a feeling things weren't gonna be boring at all.

Two Days Later

Lily and Austin's mom and step-dad had already left real early for their trip and they had told Uncle Tex, they were taking the bus to Rick's mother's. But as we all know, that was a lie.

Lily and Austin were actually taking their mother's car to Tulsa. As soon as they could, they were off to Tulsa, with what money they had (and snuck out of Rick's money hiding place) and some food and music.

And so, now, their adventure begins.

A/N: LOL I had like half of this done and then I started to write some more and ta-da I finished! And just to let you know, since The Outsider's are set in the 60's, this story is set in the 80's, okay? I'm not gonna figure out when now or anything but I'm just letting you know! So, there's gonna be music from the 80's! Yeah! LOL

Oh and this is probably after '83, after the movie has been filmed! Probably... XX

LOL

Review! PLEASE!


End file.
